The Beacon Hills Pack DO NOT READ
by kendellkurrus
Summary: Ignoring the events of season 3A, and nearly all character death everyone is alive. We start at the beginning of spring quarter at Beacon Hills High. Halfway through the junior years of Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Erica. As well as the Senior years of Danny, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, and the Sophomore year of Theo and Corey. Finally the freshman years of Mas


Title:

The Beacon Hills Pack

Themes:

Hurt/Comfort Depression

Fluff

Slight Crack

Summary:

Ignoring the events of season 3A, and nearly all character death everyone is alive. We start at the beginning of spring quarter at Beacon Hills High. Halfway through the junior years of Scott, Allison, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, and Erica. As well as the Senior years of Danny, Jackson, Aiden, Ethan, Boyd, and the Sophomore year of Theo and Corey. Finally the freshman years of Mason, Hayden, and Liam. With the building of the Hale House underway, and the Beacon Hills Pack growing every day, all the pieces of Derek's life are falling into place. That is until Peter comes back, he is wounded, badly. But they don't know by what, only that it's big and it's coming. Coming to Beacon Hills.

Characters:

Supernatural=

Werewolves-

Alphas-

Derek ✓

Scott ✓

Betas-

Boyd ✓

Erica ✓

Isaac ✓

Jackson ✓

Aiden ✓

Ethan ✓

Liam ✓

Hayden

Werecoyotes-

Malia ✓

Kimeras-

Theo ✓

Corey ✓

Banshees-

Lydia ✓

Kitsunes-

Kira ✓

Hellhounds-

Parrish

Katiya [OC]

Joshua [OC]

Humans=

Hunters-

Chris

Allison ✓

Gerard

Pack-

Stiles ✓

Danny ✓

Mason ✓

Parents-

Melissa

Stilinski

Other-

Deaton

Pairings:

Heterosexual-

Scott/Allison

Boyd/Erica

Aiden/Lydia

Melissa/Stilinski

Homosexual-

Derek/Stiles

Malia/Kira

Jackson/Danny

Theo/Liam

Ethan/Isaac

Antagonist:

Cerberus is the Alpha Hellhound with control of them similar to those in a werewolf pack. He is a Hellhound born to a werewolf family, consuming the souls and bodies of other supernatural creatures. In this story, he has control over Canon character Jordan Parrish and OC's Katiya and Joshua. Cerberus was locked away by the Nemeton's power and has been unable to access his power in generations.

The Beacon Hills Pack

Chapter 1: Day Before First Day

A sharp piercing scream rang through the loft where the pack was temporarily living. Derek threw off his duvet and sheet running down the stairs of the loft to the kitchen. When he got their claws out, fangs bared he was shocked, somewhat, not to see an intruder or something of the like but his ack fighting like children. To be more specific his bettas fighting like children. Erica was chasing Isaac, eyes glowing yellow around the large kitchen table that sat in the kitchen, living room, dining room space. Then Scott and Jackson arguing, while Stiles was in between the two trying to keep them from ripping each other apart. This continued to go on the entire pack minus Theo and Mason looking on."Enough!" Derek yelled.

Erica and Isaac halted in their tracks, Jackson and Scott stepped away from Stiles' hands, which were keeping them apart. They bowed their heads and murmured "Sorry." Before Derek glared and asked "What in the Hell is going on here?" directing the question at Stiles, but it was Liam that answered.

He cleared his throat, stepping up next to Stiles, "Mom was making breakfast when Isaac made some remark. I didn't hear what he said to Erica but it wasn't nice and Mom wasn't looking so Erica stood up and started to yell at Isaac causing him to run and her to chase. Then Scott said something on Isaac's behalf which started the argument between Jackson and Scott." Liam finished what he was saying and took a step back behind Stiles. Jackson who had sat back down at the dining table stood up and started to defend himself. But was interrupted by Derek, "No. Don't even Jackson. I don't want to hear it. All of you involved, Erica, Isaac, Scott, and Jackson. I want you to go downstairs and run for at least an hour or until you think that you are fit to re-join civilization. Whichever comes last." Derek huffed and went back up to his and Stiles' shared bedroom.


End file.
